This invention relates to a sighting device for a vehicle which assists the driver in accurately driving the vehicle along a road.
Drivers inexperienced in handling recreational type vehicles and other large vehicles encounter considerable difficulty in maintaining the vehicle centered in the lane in which it is driven. Since most of these vehicles are much longer and wider than automobiles, the vision of the driver is blocked to the rear and there is much greater likelihood for steering error than in the case of automobiles. It is presently necessary for the driver to rather frequently check the outboard rear view mirrors to see that the vehicle is remaining within its lane, and this distracts from the driver's concentration on the road ahead.
In view of the increasing extent to which large vehicles such as motor homes, "campers," and the like are being driven by persons inexperienced in handling vehicles of this size, serious safety problems have arisen and have increased rapidly in recent years. There is a tendency for nearly all new drivers to occasionally drive off the road and onto the right shoulder. When rough or soft shoulders are encountered, this can be dangerous. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a means for increasing the driving accuracy of large vehicles in order to reduce the potential for highway accidents. It is the primary goal of the present invention to meet this need.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a sighting device which assists the driver of a vehicle in maintaining the vehicle in the center of the lane in which it is being driven, and thus permits more relaxed driving to lessen driver fatigue and nervousness.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sighting device of the character described which is easily adjustable in position in order to accommodate different drivers and which is mounted at a location where it may be viewed without distracting the driver's attention from the road.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sighting device of the character described that may be quickly and easily installed in the driver's compartment of various vehicles at a readily accessible location.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sighting device of the character described that includes means for attaching a tinted transparent shield so as to reduce the effects of glare and shimmering light.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a sighting device of the character described that is constructed simply and economically.
Other and further objects of the invention together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description of the drawings.